


[podfic] Potterotica

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Audio Format: MP3, Erotica, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Masturbation, Mystery, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Smut, Voyeurism, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The first story, and you could barely call it that, had appeared in the communal bathroom overnight. It was stuck to the mirror, one above each sink, like it was expected people might casually read it while brushing their teeth.Except, there was nothing casual about reading explicit erotica in a communal bathroom while shoving a lubricated brush in and out of your mouth.Blaise had been the first to find it, or rather, to gleefully admit that he had. He’d burst into the common room in his pants to declare, 'There’s fucking porn in the bathroom!'Someone's writing smut and signing it with Harry's name. Hermione isn't buying it, and she has a plan to expose the true author. She also has her hand in her pants in a wardrobe.A (ridiculous) response to AO3s (valid) new co-creator rules.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: H/D Cluefest 2021





	[podfic] Potterotica

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Potterotica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561597) by [Elle Gray (Elle_Gray)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gray/pseuds/Elle%20Gray). 



  


**Listen:**  


**Text:** [Potterotica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561597)

 **Author:** [Elle Gray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gray)

 **Reader:** [HD Cluefest Participant](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HD_Cluefest_2021)

 **Length:** 19:57

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of H/D Cluefest and the creator is currently undercover. You can follow the fest at our [Tumblr](https://hd-cluefest.tumblr.com/). Creators will be unmasked on the 15th April.


End file.
